robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Robotech Expeditionary Force
The United Earth Expeditionary Forces, or the was originally part of the Pioneer Expedition, but is now a division belonging to the United Earth Forces. The Flagship of the REF is the SDF-3 Pioneer. The REF's mission is to protect Human Colonies, however when the Third Robotech War started the REF had to create a division called the Earth Reclamation Force. History Creation The REF was established after the Crystal War for the Pioneer Expedition in 2022 to search for the Homeworld of the Robotech Masters, Tirol. The War against the Invid Regent The Pioneer Expedition led to the War of the Local Group of Fantoma after the Invid Regent declared war on the stranded REF. The conflict would eventually led to the creation of the Sentinels, a coalition of various species that stood against the Invid occupation of the Local Group. The conflict would eventually last 22 years but the Invid were defeated and Local Group freed. Second Robotech War During the Second Robotech War, the REF remained in conflict with the Invid, still stranded in the Local Group of Sentinels worlds. However, they would attempt to help the struggling Southern Cross Army by sending the Relief Expedition Fleet but the fleet was decimated by the Robotech Master before it could reach Earth. REF Civil War The REF Civil War was a conflict between the supporters of T. R. Edwards and those of Rick Hunter. Edwards's allies included the Invid Regent, while Hunter was supported by the Sentinels. The civil war ended in the death of T.R. Edwards and the surrender of his soldiers on Optera but delayed the return of the REF back to Earth a whole year. Third Robotech War After the Invid invaded planet Earth, the REF decided to split to create the Earth Reclamation Force to liberate the planet. (Love Live Alive) After the disastrous attempts of two Mars Divisions to reclaim Earth, the REF regrouped at Moon Base ALUCE after the civil war. On 2044, the Reclamation Force launched an all-out attack against the Invid on Earth with the Shadow technology given by the Haydonites. The Battle of Reflex Point caused heavy losses on the REF and led to a Protoculture shortage. Fourth Robotech War Shortly after the Invid left Earth, taking with them all the protoculture on Earth with them, the Haydonites attacked the stranded SDF-3 and later the Space Station Liberty; destroying much of the defense fleet. After the destruction of the Space Station caused by the Neutron-S Missiles taking a huge part of the Haydonite Fleet in the explosion, the General Gunther Reinhardt sent the Ark Angel to find the missing SDF-3, its' Survivors and the Protoculture Matrix before the Haydonites do. List of known Members *Admiral Lisa Hunter (Lisa Hayes) *Vice ﻿﻿Admiral Rick Hunter *General T.R. Edwards *Lt. General Gunther Reinhardt *Captain Vince Grant *Colonel Jonathan Wolfe *Lieutenant Lancer Belmont *Justin "Lunk" Austin *Lt. Commander Scott Bernard *Sue Graham *Jack Baker *Karen Penn REF Divisions *Jupiter Division *Mars Division List of REF starship types Capital Ships *SDF-3 Pioneer *SDF-4 Liberator * * * * * * Assault Shuttles *SDF-7 Flagship * *Crusader-class *REF dropship List of REF mecha *VF-8 Logan *VFA-6 Alpha *VFB-9 Beta *Cyclone *RAT-1 Pegasus *MBR-12 MK II. Condor *SFA-5 Conbat *VM-9 Silverback *ZBR-10 Bioroid Interceptor *VHT-1 Spartas *GMU Behind the scenes For the cancelled TV series, the REF was supposed to feature next-generation Destroids like the Excalibur MK VII, Gladiator MK III, Spartan MK XII, Raidar X, and the M.A.C. III. The Special Edition DVDs includes concept art for the vehicles and characters, as does Robotech Art 3: The Sentinels, which also has an overview of the series. Category:Organizations Category:United Earth Forces